Episode 7966 (1st October 2012)
Plot Tyrone walks out of No.9, taking Ruby with him. Paul plans a surprise party for Eileen. Jason warns him that Eileen doesn't want any fuss but Paul's dismissive. Nick suggests that Kylie and Platt enter Max for the Weatherfield junior football trials. Max asks for some new football boots but David reckons that they can't afford any. Jenna calls into Street Cars and asks Lloyd if he'd like to meet for lunch. Lloyd's thrilled and invites her round to his flat. Mary's delighted to discover that she's won two return transatlantic flights in a Nature's Explorer competition. Hopeful of a free holiday, Norris sucks up to Mary and buys her a cream bun. Tyrone admits to Fiz that Kirsty attacked him again. Fiz urges him to leave Kirsty and take Ruby with him. Maria's mind clearly isn't on her job and David's suspicious, reckoning she's seeing someone else behind Jason's back. Tyrone bites the bullet and tells Kirsty they can't continue as they are and they need to split up. He assures her that he'll allow her access to Ruby. Over lunch in the flat, Lloyd and Jenna start to bond, but they're startled when Mandy calls round looking for Jenna. Refusing to see her mother, Jenna hides in the bedroom and makes Lloyd promise not to let on that he's seen her. Kirsty breaks down in tears and begs Tyrone to give her another chance. However when he refuses, her sobs turn to anger. Jason suggests to Maria he should start moving his stuff into her flat but she snaps at him leaving Jason hurt and perplexed. Kirsty callously tells Tyrone that she's registered Ruby's birth as "father unknown". On spotting Jenna's coat, Mandy realises that Lloyd is hiding her. Jenna has no choice but to reveal herself. Maria breaks down on Marcus and admits she's found a lump in her breast. Kirsty gives Tyrone an ultimatum, either he lets her stay or he'll never see his daughter again. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty has a shock in store for Tyrone; and Lloyd is torn between Mandy and Jenna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes